A Dog of a Friend
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is having a rough day. But man's best friend is here for the young hero.


**guestsurprise, my wonderful friend, made this story for me!**

* * *

Ben was having a very hard day. Who knew being a hero would take its toll on everything he ever did.

"I just wanna go home and forget this day ever happened." He said to himself. As he walked into the Grant Mansion, he was met by WildMutt. The alien dog quickly began jumping at him and trying to lick him all over his face.

"Stop it WildMutt! Please boy! Stay down," Ben pleaded, now stepping back. A bit confused, WildMutt tried again to pounce at him.

"Cut it out!" Ben said, now quickly easing into the rec room and closing the door.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." WildMutt thought, now pawing at the door and trying to get in.

Meanwhile, Ben began to lift weights to get his mind off of things. But he kept being interrupted by Wildmutt's howls and agitated pawing at the door. He hated being locked out!

"Ben! Ben let me in!" WildMutt howled. He knew Ben couldn't understand him but he wanted to make enough noise to get his point across. Ben in the meantime was doing everything in his power to ignore the scratches and growls from outside the door.

"Go away!" Ben called.

WildMutt howled louder.

"I said stop it!"

The growls and scratches became harder.

"WildMutt! If you don't..." Ben didn't get to finish as the large alien broke down the door and burst through, using his neck sensors to find Ben. Ben was in such shock that he put down the weight and jumped up high on the trapeze like bars above him. WildMutt ran over and playfully began to jump up and tried to nip Ben on his bare feet.

"Stop it! I'm not coming down!" Ben said confidently.

"Oh yes you will boy!" WildMutt growled in his Vulpimancer language as he jumped up to grab at Ben again. He managed to grab Ben's pant leg and Ben was immediately drug down to the floor. He landed with a thud on the ground and gasped at his arm! He twisted it!

"Gah! My arm! Could this day get any worse!" Ben yelled out in defeat.

"Now calm down," WildMutt cooed, still knowing Ben couldn't understand him. He began to lick Ben's arm, but Ben moved back.

"It's ok WildMutt; I know you didn't mean it but I'm just not in the mood." Ben said, now standing.

"Then let's change your mood kid," WildMutt growled out, now jumping up and giving Ben's face a strong lick!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dog slobber! Gross!" Ben screeched, now furiously trying to wipe his face. He then turned and saw the alien dog bend over and wave his backside in the air playfully.

"No! I know what you're thinking! No tickling! No!"

But of course,

WildMutt wasn't listening. He took that opportunity to pounce at Ben and Ben ducked just in time. He took off faster than you can say apple!

"S-stop chasing me WildMutt!" Ben pleaded, still running as fast as he could. But the alien was gaining on him and had no intention of letting him escape. The others could only laugh as Ben ran and wherever he went the large dog followed. He even put a chair in between him but that wasn't deterring WildMutt.

" I do not think a chair will stop him Ben," Rook smirked, while sitting and reading a paper.

"Well why don't you get over here and help me!"

"Sorry! I am not wanting to get involved."

"But GAH!" Ben gasped now feeling WildMutt bite the chair leg and yank it from his hands. The large alien dog then bit Ben's pant leg again and drug him to the pool room!

" Let go! Get off me WildMutt!" But it was no use. WildMutt smiled at him and pinned him down where Ben couldn't move. Ben struggled but stopped as WildMutt stuck his entire head under his shirt and began licking his stomach.

"AH! WHAT?! NOHOHOHOHOHO AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA WIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHILD MUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHT!" Ben yelped, now trying to gently push his head out.

The sneaky Vulpimancer only chuckled and began licking around Ben's abs!

"GOAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ben screamed, now twisting and flailing his limbs.

WildMutt then pulled his head out and began licking Ben all over his face and cheeks.

"YUCK! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP! YOUR TONGUE IS GROSS!" Ben squeaked now trying to shield his face from the never ending trail of slobber. WildMutt only snickered and used his claws to tickle Ben gently under his arm pits. Ben let out a shout so loud that WildMutt had to shake his head to get his senses back. But as Ben tried to crawl away, he pinned the teen hero down on his stomach and began licking Ben behind his neck and ears.

"Heeheeheeheeheehee, pleheeheeheeheeheeheeheease!" Ben giggled, now turning back over on his back and meeting the devious grin of WildMutt. Ben felt so tired he could barely stand. "A-are you gonna let me go or not?"

WildMutt seemed to ponder it for a second but when he turned and saw Ben's bare feet, he began licking them!

"AYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WILDMUTT! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DOWN BOY! C'MON NOT MY FEEHEEHEET!" Ben literally screamed, now arching his back and flailing around like a fish out of water. But WildMutt was having too much fun...that is until he felt Ben's nimble fingers scratching the areas near his neck sensors! WildMutt tried to scamper off but Ben jumped on his back and began tickling him.

"Oh no you don't! I'm covered in slobber from head to toe so you are definitely getting tickled! Come here!" Ben laughed, now feeling even more cheered up by tickling his dog.

WildMutt began laughing and panting in happiness, but he couldn't get away!

"Whose a ticklish dog? You are! You are!" Ben teased playfully. Wildmutt kept trying to get away, but Ben kept him pinned.

"Ticke tickle tickle! Not getting away Wildmutt! Not getting away!"

After a few minutes, he stopped and gently scratched Wildmutt's neck. "Thanks boy. You really cheered me up today."

WildMutt smiled in agreement and licked his hand.

"But you're more than just a dog. You know that right?" He said, now making WildMutt look at him. " you're one of the most amazing friends and aliens I know. Thanks for being there for me." Ben cooed, now hugging him around the neck and WildMutt gently licking him in return. Their friendship was not ordinary...no...it was a friendship that nothing could ever break.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you liked it newbienovelistRD! And I hope you feel better. I have been not feeling the best so I'm relaxing a bit like you are too.**

 **newbienovelistRD: I LOVED IT! Thank you sooooo much, guestsurprise! I feel better already! And I hope you feel better to buddy! :)**


End file.
